midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Ramos
Sarah Ramos is an American actress who currently portrays Creek Lovell in NBC's Midnight, Texas. She has appeared on many television shows, but she is known by most for her role on NBC's Parenthood. Filmography Film * Walking out on Love (2007) * Smorgasbord (2011) * Rugrats (2012) * The End of Love (2012) * Why Stop Now? (2012) * Minimum Wage (2015) * How to Be Single (2016) * Slash (2016) * We Don't Belong Here (2016) * The Boy Downstairs (2016) Television * American Dreams (2002-2005) * Scrubs (2005) * Close to Home (2006) * Law & Order (2007) * Wizards of Waverly Place (2008) * Without a Trace (2008) * Runaway (2006-2008) * Lie to me (2009) * Ghost Whisperer (2009) * Family Guy (2011) * Robot chicken (2012) * Private Practice (2013) * Parenthood (2010-2015) * Midnight, Texas (Present) Gallery Sarah-Ramos.jpg @NBCMidnightTX might be the best-looking town in the country.jpg Gang's all here! -NYCC -MidnightTexas.jpg From -MidnightTexas, with love. ��-NYCC.jpg Midnight, Texas at New York Comic Con Francois Arnaud and Sarah Ramos.jpg Midnight, Texas at New York Comic Con full main cast.jpg Midnight, Texas at New York Comic Con panel part 4.jpg Midnight, Texas at New York Comic Con Sarah Ramos.jpg Monica, Sarah and Francois Comic Con Interview.jpg BTS Sarah Ramos with stuffed bear.jpg BTS Sarah and Charlaine Harris.jpg BTS François Arnaud, Sarah Ramos, Arielle Kebbel, Peter Mensah, Charlaine Harris, Parisa Fitz-Henley, David Janollari and Monica Breen.jpg BTS François Arnaud happy and Sarah Ramos sad.png BTS Sarah Ramos sad and François Arnaud happy.png BTS Sarah Ramos Creek Devil Costume.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino, Sarah Ramos and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg BTS Francois Arnaud, Sarah Ramos and Arielle Kebbel On Set.jpg BTS Sarah Ramos, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Arielle Kebbel, François Arnaud, Peter Mensah, Bernardo Saracino, Jason Lewis.jpg BTS Jason Lewis and Sarah Ramos.jpg BTS Sarah Ramos and Parisa Fitz-Henley ~Bernardo Saracino.jpg BTS Sarah Ramos reading Midnight, Texas Series.jpg Sarah taking off glasses.jpg BTS Sarah 'Princess of Darkness'.jpg BTS David Soloman and Cast watching rough cuts.jpg Sarah Ramos and François Arnaud together.jpg BTS Francois Arnaud and Sarah Ramos at work.jpg Sarah Ramos Repping Midnight Texas in ELLE.jpg BTS Arielle Kebbel Cast Photo with Chris.png Sarah Ramos Photography.jpg Season One Cast and Crew Wrap Photo by Karen Kuehn Photography.jpg NBCUSummer cast panel - Jason, Parisa, Dylan, Arielle, Yul, David, Monica, Francois, Sarah and Peter.jpg NBCUSummer cast panel - Jason, Yul, Sarah, Francois, Parisa, Dylan, Arielle and Peter.jpg NBCUSummer cast panel - Yul Vaquez, Sarah Ramos, Rosy Cordero and Francois Arnaud.jpg NBCUSummer Sarah and Francois.jpg NBCUSummer Sarah and Francois 2.jpg NBCU Cast portrait Arielle Kebbel, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Sarah Ramos 1.jpg NBCU Cast portrait Arielle Kebbel, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Sarah Ramos 2.jpg NBCU Summer Arielle Kebbel, David Janollari, François Arnaud,Yul Vazquez, Sarah Ramos, Peter Mensah, Monica Owusu-Breen, Jason Lewis, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Dylan Bruce.jpg NBCU Summer Arielle Kebbel, Parisa Fitz-Henley, François Arnaud,Yul Vazquez, Sarah Ramos, Peter Mensah, Jason Lewis, and Dylan Bruce.jpg NBCUniversal Summer Press Day François Arnaud and Sarah Ramos on rooftop.JPG NBCUniversal Summer Press Day Sarah Ramos and François Arnaud.JPG NBCUniversal Summer Press Day Sarah Ramos on rooftop.JPG NBCUniversal Summer Press Day Sarah Ramos.JPG NBCUSummer cast panel - Jason, Yul, Sarah, Francois, Parisa, Arielle, Dylan and Peter.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon François Arnaud%2C Sarah Ramos and CherryLosAngeles.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon Jason Lewis%2C Arielle Kebbel%2C Parisa Fitz-Henley%2C Dylan Bruce%2C Sarah Ramos Francois Arnaud and Monica Breen.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon Jason Lewis%2C Arielle Kebbel%2C Parisa Fitz-Henley%2C Dylan Bruce%2C Sarah Ramos and Francois Arnaud at panel.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon François Arnaud and Sarah Ramos.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon François Arnaud%2C Jason Lewis%2C Arielle Kebbel%2C Parisa Fitz-Henley and Sarah Ramos on the way.png 4-1-17 WonderCon François Arnaud%2C Jason Lewis%2C Arielle Kebbel%2C Parisa Fitz-Henley and Sarah Ramos.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon Arielle Kebbel%2C Parisa Fitz-Henley%2C Jason Lewis%2C Dylan Bruce%2C Sarah Ramos and Francois Arnaud at panel.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon %40François Arnaud and %40Sarah Ramos.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon Arielle Kebbel, Jason Lewis, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Dylan Bruce, Sarah Ramos and Francois Arnaud at panel.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon Sarah Ramos and Francois Arnaud.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon Sarah Ramos and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon Arielle, Jason, Parisa, Dylan, Sarah and François.png 4-1-17 WonderCon Monica Owusu-Breen, Dylan Bruce, Sarah Ramos, Francois Arnaud, Arielle Kebbel, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Jason Lewis at panel.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon François Arnaud, Sarah Ramos and Monica Breen.jpg 4-1-17 WonderCon François Arnaud and Sarah Ramos with @yaeltygiel.jpg 06-22-17 Yul Vazquez, Sarah Ramos and Arielle Kebbel IG Love NBC Family 2.png 06-22-17 NBC Midnight, Texas Sarah Ramos.jpg 06-22-17 NBC Midnight, Texas Sarah Ramos 2.jpg Midnight, Texas Fisrt Look Sarah Ramos.png 07-17-17 Charlaine Harris, François Arnaud and Sarah Ramos IG.png BTS Charlaine Harris, Monica Owusu-Breen, David Janollari, Arielle Kebbel Sarah Ramos, François Arnaud, Parisa Fitz-Henley, and Peter Mensah.jpg External Links * * * Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Season One Cast